Our Love Is Not a Joke
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: After crossing paths with our clown Prince of crime during his bank robbery. Scarlett never thought she'd see him again, but after finding him wounded in a dark alleyway. She takes him home and soon falls head over heels for him. But the question is will he love her back?
1. 1

I groaned as I waited in line at Gotham's national bank. I swear to god I dont work enough hours at my job for them to not have direct deposit for my paycheck.

Finally when it was my turn in line, I pulled out my check from my purse. But before I could do anything else the sound of a gun going off made my blood run cold!

"Everyone down now!" screamed a man in a happy clown mask, running through the bank fallowed by another man in a similar clown mask only his was frowning.

Doing as they said, me and everyone else got down and cowered in fear.

The man continued to shout out threats, but the other man stayed quiet and began putting strange devices in the scared customers hands.

But as he approched me, he just tilted his head like that of a dog and just stared at me.

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered to him.

I covered my mouth to hold back a scream when a gun shot went off again. But as I looked up I saw that it was coming from another part of the bank.

The owner came charging out of his office with a big shotgon!

"Do you have any idea who your stealing from!? You and your friends are dead!"

He called out as the two men in clown masks hid from him.

Shots continued to fire, until the bank owner got shot in his leg and fell to the ground in pain.

The two men picked up bag after bag filled with money to the entrance.

"That's alot of money, if this Joker guy was so smart he'd of had us bring a bigger car."

"The Joker?" I thought to myself. I mean I had heard about him on the news but I never took his threats seriously... until now.

I gasped as the happy clown pointed the gun at his companions head.

"I'm guessing the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash."

The man in the frowny mask sighed and replied with a raspy voice "No No No, I kill the bus driver."

"Bus driver? What bya driver?!"

Suddenly as if on cue, a school bus drove through the bank and ran over the smiley faced man.

The frowny faced man loaded the back of the bus with the bags of money. But before he could get on, the bank owner began to yell at him.

"Think your smart huh?! The guy who hired you... they'll just do the same to you!"

I watched as the frowny man walked up to him, at this point I was both curious and scared to see what would happen next. I just couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Criminals in this town used to believe in great things. Honor.. respect...What do you believe in huh?! What do you believe in?!"

The frowny man kneel down and place the device in the bank owners mouth.

"I believe.. whatever doesn't kill you.. simply makes you... Stranger."

With that said, he took his mask off and there stood the Joker himself!

Before he got up, he smiled at me and left with a wink.

I continued to watch as he got onto the school bus and as it pulled away.

And as it did the device in the bank owners moth activated and smoke began to go everywhere!

Getting up as fast as I could, me and the rest of the othet victims in the bank ran outside to safety.

Not wanting to be bothered by news reporters or end up on socal media. I ran as fast as I could back to my apartment and slammed the door behind me.

Heavily breathing, I walked into my bathroom and locked myself inside.

I kept repeating, "You're ok, You're ok" over and over again.

But I couldn't get the jokers face or voice out of my mind. And I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't hurt me when he had the chance!

Turning on the shower, I undressed and let cold water run over my body.

But little did I know that there would not be any time to relax. Because soon our paths were abour to cross in a way I never expected!


	2. 2

After drying off, and calming down. I went into my bedroom to get dressed. Since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I threw on a simple pair of jean shorts, and a blank tank top with purple skulls on it.

Brushing out my short black hair, I decided to let it air dry and let it natural wave out.

Walking into my living room, I found my little white furball of a puppy sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Blizzard" I said as I pet his little head and sat down next to him.

Turning on the TV, I switched through the channels until I found my favorite show _"Teen Mom 2_ It was fun watching other people's drama and not having to live it in real life.

But just as the show was getting interesting, a news bulliten interrupted it.

 ** _"We interrupt this program to bring you a Gotham's News update. After Gotham's National Bank heist this afternoon. The GPA are still searching for the suspect only known as The Joker. Citizens are warned to be cautious of certain areas in Gotham City. We can only hope that The Batman will bring the psychopath to Justice."_**

With a groan I shut off the TV.

"God can I go five minutes without thinking about him?!" I screamed into a pillow. Making Blizzard snuggle next to me to make me feel better.

With a smile, I held him close and let him lick my face.

For the rest of the night I watched TV with Blizzard in my arms until we both fell asleep on the couch together.

But at around 10:00 I loud bang made my eyes shoot open.

Fallowing the noise, I looked out my window to see someone in the alleyway running and then hiding behind a dumpster.

Without thinking, I grabbed my shoes, my black jacket and pocket knife. Before going down the stairs to see exactly what was going on.

When I got down there, I slowly walked into the alley and looked behind the dumpster.

Sitting there groaning in pain was the man that had been haunting my thoughts all day!

The Joker was right here in front of me!! And from what I could see his arm and forhead was bleeding!

Slowly walking up to him, I put a hand on his shoulder making him look up at me.

"Leave me alone" he said in his raspy voice.

I shook my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're hurt let me help you."

To my surprise he slowly stood up, and with as much strength as I had. I helped him up the stairs and into my apartment.


	3. 3

"Move Blizzard!" I snapped at my puppy to move him away from the couch.

Slowly I helped him lay down, and gasped when he groaned in pain.

Now that I could see him closer, I could see that he was shot in his arm. And a hudge cut on the top of hia head mixing with his face paint.

"Don't move, I'll be right back" I said as I slowly walked away from him. But as I did he spoke up.

"Why?...Why are you helping me? You do know who the hell I am right?" he

groaned.

I rolled my eyes and quickly walked back into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

As I walked back to him my mind was screaming, _"What The Fuck is wrong with you Scarlett?! He's dangerous! He's a criminal!"_

Yet despite what my mind said, all I could focus on was this injured man on my couch.

Kneeling down next to him, I opened up the kit and pulled out the guaze and peroxide.

"I'm gonna treat your head wound first. But..that might require me to take off some of your face paint" I said in a nervous voice.

"It's not face paint, it's war paint. And there's nothing you can do to fix my head. It's kinda fucked up in here."

I sighed and put some of ththe peroxide on a cloth.

"Hold still, this may sting a little but its gonna keep the cut from getting infected."

He didn't respond, but he did wince in pain as I dabbed at the cut.

When I was sure it was clean, I took some guaze and secured it on his head.

"All done, now if im going to treat the wound on your arm I'm gonna have to take off your shirt" I said fighting back a blush.

"Ha, you bearly met me and you already want me shirtless. You naughty girl." He said as he worked in the buttons of his shirt.

I groaned as I helped him pull it off and looked over at his arm.

"The bullet doesn't seem to be to deep in. I'll be able to get it out."

He didn't reply, he just watched as I removed the bullet with my tweezers and a shakey hand.

"44 magnum, your lucky it didn't hit your heart or any other major arteries." I said putting the bloody bullet in a paper towel.

"How the hell did you know it was a 44 Magnum bullet?" he asked.

"Don't worry abour that. Look your all fixed up for now. What you need now is rest. You can sleep on the couch and we'll talk in the morning."

He began to protest but his body was to weak to get up again.

He nodded and let me cover him with a blanket.

As I walked away I heard him say just above a whisper , "Thank you."

I nodded at him and took blizzard with me to my bedroom.

I Iayed there and and wondered what tomorrow would hold for us.


	4. 4

**_-Joker's POV-_**

Opening my eyes once again, I put a hand to my pounding head.

"Last time I make a trade with a damn mob dealer" I said to myself.

When I began to look around, I couldn't for the life of me remember where the hell I was.

I tried to sit up from the couch I was sleeping on but I hurt like hell to even move.

"Hey don't strain yourself" said a strict yet sweet voice coming towards me.

When I saw her, it all came back to me! This girl, this young, curvy, short black haired girl... helped me. Question is, WHY?!

"Are you in any pain?" She asked kneeling down next to me.

"No uh..im fine. Thanks I guess" I said looking at her so confused.

"You're probably starving, I'll fix us both something to eat..you do eat right?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Duh, I haven't had a home cooked meal in years though." I said with the roll of my eyes.

"Kay, you just relax and ill get started on this. Just make yourself at home."

Doing as she said, I made myself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV.

I decided to watch the news to make sure that there weren't any leads on my whereabouts.

So far so good, but as I was watching I was snapped out of my thoughts by a small bark.

Before sat this hyper, tail wagging, white furball.

"Friend of yours?" I called out.

"Oh that's Blizzard, I can put him away if he's bothering you." she said in a worried voice.

"No it's okay, he's actually kinda cute. Annoying but cute."

She giggled, "Thanks I guess."

After a while she placed a tray infront of me with a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of of orange juice on it.

Sitting down next to me with her own plate we both began to eat in silence.

But so many questions were burning in my mind and I couldn't take it anymore!

"So are you gonna explain to me why exactly you helped me?! Who the hell are you anyways?!" I asked trying not to lose my temper.

She shrugged, "Would you rather I Ieft you out there to bleed to death?"

"...But you do know who I am. How are you not afraid of me?! You were there at the bank when I killed those men. Aren't you afraid that ill kill you too."

"If you really were going to kill me you would've done it already,Injured or not."

I smirked, this girl was smarter than I thought.

"And my name is Scarlett."

"Hmm like gone with the wind?" I asked.

She smiled again, god that smile could melt hearts.

"Yeah, my mom named me after the movie. So are you gonna tell me your name or should I just call you Joker?"

"Well Joker is my name, but to make it easier on you, you can call me J."

"Okay, so J why we're you out there that night?"

I shook my finger at her, "That my dear you'll have to wait to find out."

"How long do I have to wait?" she asked.

"Let's see how well the day gose. So far doll It's going good."


	5. 5

As the day went on, I let him have his space as I cleaned the apartment and went about my daily routine.

But despite how much I tried to fight it, I couldn't help but glance at him every once in a while.

At this point his green hair looked very tangled and messier than from what I had seen on TV. And his makeup seemed to be smudged in many places all over his face. And his once red lips looked painfully chapped and were bearly red at all at this point.

"Uh J, If you want you can shower if you want. I'm sure you'd feel alot better."

"Thanks for the offer Doll, but I don't have any spare clothes to change into."

"I actually have some spare guy clothes, but it's up to you" I said with a shrug.

"Spare guy clothes huh? You havw a boyfriend or husband that lives here that I don't know about?' he asked.

"What? No way, they're actually my Dad's old clothes. He used to live here with me..but...he left a long time ago. Like I said it's up to you what you wanna do." I said hoping that you wouldn't notice the sadness in my voice.

"Well babe, next time I'm here I'll shower. Hell who knows, maybe we'll shower together" he said with a wink.

I blushed and quickly looked away from him.

"What do you mean next time? Are you planning on leaving now?" I asked.

"Well you cant expect me to stick around here forever Doll, I do have a home and goons to get back to. Not to mention if anyone finds me here, they'd throw your pretty little ass in jail for harvesting an escaped criminal."

I gave a small nod, "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight probably. The sooner I leave the safer it'll be for you Scarlett."

With a sigh, I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"I know your dangerous and I know what your capable of but..I don't feel threatened by you. I know beneath all of the war paint and scars your still a person."

With each word I said, I could see the pain in his eyes. But Of course he'd never admit it to me.

"Ans they call me crazy" he said as he began to scratch at his bandages.

"Don't do that! It won't get any better if you do.' I said in a strict voice.

"What the hell does it matter?! They're just gonna leave more scars. Speaking of wich you wanna know how I got the one's on my face?" He asked getting a little hyper.

I remain calm and started to peel off his bandages to change them.

"You can tell me whatever you want when I get done rewrapping these okay?"

He groaned but did as I asked.

If this was to be my last night with him, I had to make it count.


	6. 6

"I'm kind of low on food right now, so I'm gonna go out shopping. Is there anything you want or need?" I asked.

"Well if it's not too much trouble doll, do you think you could pick up some sushi for dinner tonight?"

I gave him a confused look, "Sushi?..Uh sure I'll get some for you. But you have to promise to stay here and please don't kill Blizzard ok?'

"You mean this little guy? How could anyone harm such a tiny little furball like him? He actually reminds me of two dogs I have back at home."

"Aww how nice, Well I should be back soon. Stay out of trouble okay?"

"No promises babe" he said with a wink as I walked out the door.

Part of me wanted to be worried by that remark, but I just brushed it off as I walked around the corner to the neighborhood supermarket.

As usual I was greeted by the friendly staff as I grabbed a basket and began walking around.

Getting my usual items such as milk, and eggs and bread and junk food. I walked over to the meat section to see what Sushi they had.

California roll? Dragon roll? One form of sushi that had hot Cheetos on it? I was so busy looking all of them over that I didn't notice someone approaching me.

"I would recommend the Dragon roll Ms. it's very delicious."

I looked up and was completely shocked at who was there! It was Gotham's very own Rich Playboy Bruce Wayne.

"Oh Uh thank you I'll give it a try" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I was actually here to buy sushi myself" he said with a charming smile.

"That's okay, you're Bruce Wayne aren't you? Im surprised to see you here with all of us middle class folks" I said in a teasing voice.

He chuckled back at me, "Well I do prefer to do things for myself once in a while Ms..uh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Scarlett."

"Well Ms. Scarlett, I'm having a little party at Wayne manner in a few weeks. Feel free to drop by" he said handing me a fancy looking invitation.

"I'll consider it, goodbye Mr. wayne."

With that said, I payed for my items and made my way back home.

 ** _(A/N: Fun fact for you, Sushi was actually Heath Ledger's favorite food. Surprising huh?)_**


	7. 7

Walking back into the apartment, I found J asleep on the couch. And in his arms was Blizzard, the two of them we're actually cuddling!

I had to hold back an "Aww" as I went into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

But the sound of things being moved around woke both of them up anways.

"Hi guys,I got the sushi you wanted" I said proudly.

Getting up from the couch, J walked into the kitchen and huggee me from behind. It happened so suddenly that I tensed up a bit.

"Wow babe you even got the right flavor too.

"Yeah..uh.. lucky guess. Anways let's eat."

I said trying my best to hide my burning red cheeks.

Once we were settled at the table we both began eating our Dragon rolls.

"You know I normally don't eat sushi but at least now I know what your favorite food is" I said with a smile.

"Yeah its alright, so Scarlett about the other night, how did you know what kind of bullet that was?" he asked.

I sighed and ate another piece of dragon roll.

"You see, growing up my dad served in the army for many years. Once he got injured on a mission and my mother and I had to go see him at the hospital. The doctors infromed us that it was a 44 magnum that nearly killed him. They were able to remove the bullet and save his life."

He looked at me in Awe, "So Daddy was a war hero huh? Did little Scarlett get to travel the world thanks to Daddy's benefits?"

I gave him a sad look and turned my face away from him.

"Not exactly, being a military kid isn't all it's cracked up to be. My dad constantly suffered from PTSD and me and my mom would lay in bed crying and holding each other as we listened to his outbursts.Over time things did seem to get better and we were once the loving family I once knew. But when i was 14 my mom was killed in a car accident. Dad and I tried to get by but with his nightmares and mom's death he just couldn't take it, let alone take care of me. One day I woke up and he was gone and I thought I'd never see him again. But about a month ago I caught him in a restaurant with another woman. The two of them were kissing and holding hands. It was as if he started a new life and forgot he ever had one with me."

With every word I said, I could feel myself on the brink of tears. But I chocked them back, I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of him.

"... I'm to hear that Scarlett. You don't deserve that...Look doll if it makes you feel any better..my dad was an asshole to me my whole life. He is particularly the reason im so fucked up today...guess we have that in common huh?"

I turned around to face him again and gave him a small nod.

"You know doll, you look super exhausted. Why don't you go lay down?"

I shrugged but walked with him into my bedroom anyways.

He even helped me into bed and covered me.

He almost got up to leave but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"... Don't leave me."

"Sure doll anything you want" he said as he layed on the other side of me and wrapped an arm around me.

Who knew I could feel so strongly for a complete stranger?

Without thinking I snuggled closer to him and layed my head on his chest. And from what I could hear, his heart was pounding.


	8. 8

_**A/N: On this day "January 22nd 2008" we lost Heath Ledger. Wish he was still alive he was the best Joker ever.**_

"J?...You okay?" I asked as I slowly reached up and put a hand to his cheek. Not caring if I got grease paint on my fingers at all.

"Yeah uhh.. this is just..the first time I've been this close to a woman in a while. Most women would find my life style.. eccentric."

I shrugged and snuggled closer to him.

"So now that we're more comfortable,..can you please tell me what happened that night?"

He sighed and pulled me closer so we could have better eye contact.

"Well babe, as you know I kinda have a bad reputation already. I do what I do to cause chaos and possibly make some money off of it. But that night I owed a mob boss some cash and I didn't have have the right amount. So they tried to gun my ass down. I thought I'd bleed to death in that alleyway, but somehow someway..you found me. You saved me, a psychopathic asshole who deserves no kindness at all."

"I couldn't just leave you there, I'm just happy you let me help you." I said with a blush.

"You know...a good dead like that shouldn't go unrewarded."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he leaned in closer and kissed me!

It happened so suddenly that I tensed up and sat there in shock.

But soon enough I gave in and kissed him back.

As we kissed his hand began to go lower and he began to unbutton my jeans. But with a gasp I quickly stopped him.

"J,.. I'm not ready for that.. yet" I said hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"What do you mean?..Wait a minute.. Scarlett...are you a...virgin?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down in shame.

"Well I can understand why you'd be nervous. I may be a psycho but I'm not a rapist. Whenever you're comfortable babe, that's fine with me."

I smiled and gave him one last kiss before we both fell asleep.

 _ **-Joker's POV-**_

It was around 3am when I got up. Just seeing her beautiful sleeping face made me want to stay in that bed forever. But I knew the longer I stayed here, the more she'd be in danger. Getting up out of bed, I got dressed, made sure I got all of things and kissed her one last time before going into the living room.

But before I opened the door, a small bark caught my attention.

"Shh Blizzard, you're gonna wake her up" I snapped.

So to calm him down, I got down on my knees and stroked his fur.

"Take care of her for me, okay you little furball."

With a lick on my face, I said mu goodbyes and made my way out of the apartment. My cold stone heart aching for Scarlett and how upset she'd be when she found out I was gone.


	9. 9

_**-3 Weeks Later-**_

"Late again Scarlett" said my bitch of a boss as I walked into the daycare. I failed to mention this earlier but I work at a Daycare called "Little Sprouts". But this isn't your ordinary daycare center. You see this one is run inside Gotham University. We help teen mother's care for their babies while they attend classes. Now don't get me wrong I love my job, but my boss makes me want to quit atleast 43 times a day.

Anways, I ignored her remark and walked into my infant classroom to help out my coworker and best friend Luaren.

For the most part the two of us just sat there talking and giving the kids bottles and changing their diapers when we needed to. But no matter how much fun I was having with my class, my mind kept thinking about J.

Sure it had only been 3 weeks since Iblast saw him but I really did enjoy the time we spent together. I could help but wonder where he was. Was he alright? Was he on danger? Was he even alive?!

My thoughts were interrupted when Lauren snapped me back into reality.

"Earth to Scarlett!! Did you hear what I asked you at all?" She said clearly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh no I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"Are we still going to the Party at Wayne manner tonight?"

Until now I had completely forgotten that I was even invited to go there.

"Uh..yeah sure, why not?" I said with a smirk.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

Little did we both know that this night was gonna be a whole new experience that would completely blow our minds!


	10. 10

"Scarlett! You almost done in there!!" Called out Lauren as she knocked on my bathroom door.

I groaned, "Calm your boobs I'll be right out!" I called back as I looked myself over in the mirror.

I was currently wearing my brand new white halter top dress with purple roses and little black skull designs. With matching purple heels, and sparkly black earrings.

My hair was wavey with a few curls added to the ends. And my makeup consisted of silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara. And to keep J with me in spirit I decided to put on a light shade of red lipstick. Yeah maybe it didn't match but I really didn't care.

"Okay Lauren im ready" I said as I looked her over.

She was wearing a short leopard printed dress ,with black heels.And her long brown hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail.

"Let's go girl, we're gonna have so much fun!" Said Lauren as she grabbed my hand and ran with me outside to get into our waiting taxi.

 _ **-Later-**_

"Welcome Ladies, Make yourselves at home" Said a kind older man as we walked through the doors of Wayne manner.

As I looked around, I saw alot of people standing around talking and drinking free booze.

"Wonder where Bruce is, I wanna look at his gorgeous face" said Lauren in an almsot whiney vocie.

"Well while you look for him, I'm gonna go get me a drink" I said as I walked over to the private bar.

"One Virgin Watermelon sangria please."

"That's not a drink" I heard a familiar voice say. Quickly turning my head, I saw that it was Bruce himself.

I smirked, "Well I'm not a hardcore drinker Mr. wayne. Thank you very much."

He chuckled and sat next to me.

"I'm glad you came, last time we spoke you didn't look to convinced to come."

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink, before he could talk to me again

" _ **Neon Moon"**_ Started blasting all over the room and couples started dancing.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Wayne will you dance with me?!" Squealed Lauren as she ran twards us.

Before he could even answer her, she practically dragged him to the dance floor and threw herself around him. Leaving me at the bar to drink my drink in peace.

For the most part, I just sat there and drank to my heart's content. But suddenly a loud gun shot filled the room making everyone and myself flinch in fear.

...And that's when I saw him...My J... I wanted to run over to him so bad. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my legs to move.

"Hope we're not to late for the party" said J as he and his clown goons surrounded the room.

"What are you doing here!?" Bruce wayne snapped.

J smirked and walked over to him.

"Why Brucey, did you really think I wouldn't show up to this little shindig of yours?"

Bruce glared at him, but kept his cool. Even when J pulled a knife out on him and placed it against his throat.

"You know.. it's rich boys like you that uhh really get on my damn nerves!"

"Stop it!" I called out. Half worried that he would kill Bruce and half excited for him to see me.

And when he did finally lay eyes on me, he dropped Bruce like a bad dream. And approched me moving hair away from his face.

"Well Hello Beautiful."


	11. 11

Once he called me beautiful I could feel my cheeks turning red. But in my mind I was hoping only he would notice and not everyone else in this damn room.

"I absolutely love the dress, and you do look beautiful" he said as he got closer to me.

"Thank you" I said in a soft voice.

"You know, I came here with my goons to get some cash from Mr. Fancy pants over there.But-t what do you say we get out of here?" He whispered in my ear.

I gave a single nod and gasped as he grabbed me from behind and put his knife to my neck.

"Thanks for the hospitality Bruce, we'll just be leaving" With that said J let out a crazy laugh and this really misty purple gas filled the room.

As we ran out of the room, I could hear people screaming, but those screams turned into laughter. And those sounds of laughter contiued to echo in my mind, even when we were out the door.

When we were a good distance away from Bruce's mansion, J let go of me and held my hand.

"You okay Doll? I didn't cut you did I?" he asked looking me over.

I shook my head, "J...what was that purple stuff?"

He giggled, "Relax Babe it's just a little bit of laughing gas. It won't hurt anyone, just knocks em out for a couple if hours... Why you worried that your sugar daddy Bruce Wayne is hurt?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. I'll never be interested in him. I'm worried about the girl I was with. She's my friend."

He sighed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"She'll be okay babe, I promise. Now let's get going" he said as he lead me to a beautiful looking purple Lamborghini!

"Oh my gosh! Is this your car?" I asked in a excited voice.

"You know it Doll, when your with Mr. J you can have whatever you want."

I clapped my hands in excitement and got into the car with him.

The two of us drove around gotham laughing and enjoying the radio. But kow that he was next to me again I decided to look him over.

"You look healed J, Do you have a scar now from where you got shot?' I asked.

"I have scars all over babe,...but ya It's gonna leave one hell of a mark. But if it weren't for you Scarlett, I would've died out there."

With that said he stopped at a red light, and looked me deep in my eyes.

"I... I'm glad you didn't die that night. ... I've missed you."

As I said that the two of us leaned in closer and I could feel my heart race as his face got closer to mine. But before he could make another move, I pulled awat in panic.

In the rerview mirror I could see the batmobile speeding to catch up with us!


	12. 12

Pushing on the gas, J sped up and drove down the streets of gotham. Not caring who or what got in his way.

As for me, I was holding on for dear life and doing my best not to scream.

"J! He's catching up!" I snapped.

"Relax Doll, I have everything under control."

He said with a crazy laugh as he continued to drive faster.

When I was sure that Batman would catch up to us, another car came from around the corner and crashed right into the batmobile!

I gasped in shock and looked over my seat to see the damage.

The batmobile was dented and in the other car I could see Js goons in their clown masks.

When we were finally away from the scene, I noticed that J had driven us to what looked like an abandoned wearhouse.

"...Is this where you live?" I asked getting somewhat scared.

"Looks can be deceiving Scarlett. Just fallow me."

I did as he asked, and let him hold my hand as we went inside.

It was dark but had a few dimmed lights on the ceiling. From what I could see there were crates of bombs in a few corners. And on what looked like a work bench was alot of sharp looking instruments, clown masks and open packets of face paint.

"Get alot of your planning done down here J?"

He smirked, "Yeah but its super fun trust me. But this is just the basement. Come-on babe ill show you the rest of the hosue."

Taking my hand again, he lead me up a long flight of stairs, till we reached a white wooden door with bullet holes in it.

I could feel my heart racing as I got more and more nervous.

I had no idea what to expect next.


	13. 13

Once we walked through the door, we seemed to be in what looked like a messy living room.

Two brown couches and a love seat. A coffee table with a few bottles of beer on it. And on the floor were a few cigarette buds.

And in the corner was a big flat screen TV sitting on a night stand.

"Sorry about the mess doll, my goons don't know how to pick up after themselves."

I shrugged and let him lead me to his room. Wich was surprisingly clean and well decorated.

The walls were purple, the floor was black and white and the bed was king sized with black and green sheets.

"Make yourself comfortable babe, I'll get us something to drink.'

With that said he kissed my cheek, more than likely leaving a big kissing mark.

With my cheeks blushing, I took off my shoes and sat on his bed.

My god it was so damn soft, I wanted to just throw myself back and get more comfortable.

But before I could, J came back into the room and handed me a can of Grape soda.

"Oh wow, thank you.. how'd you know this was my favorite soda?" I asked in a teasing vocie.

"Lucky guess baby, it's actually my favorite too" he said before sitting next to me.

"J...Why did you leave me?" I asked looking down at my soda can.

He groaned, "I didn't want to babe. But I have a job to do. I couldn't just hide out at your place forever."

I nodded, "You know..I almost didn't go to the party tonight. But now I'm glad that I did" I said before placing my soda down on a nearby dresser and leaned over to get the kiss I was anticipating to get.

He was stiff at first, but after a whiel he moaned into the kiss and began to kiss me back.

It got so intense that next thing I knew, I was on my back and J was ontop of me.

"Babe..You sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

I nodded and ran my hand through his green tangley hair.

"Yes im sure, you can do whatever you want."

He smirked and began to place kisses down my neck and squeeze my boobs over my dress.

However before we could continue to go any further, the sound of the basement door opening caught our attention.

"Boss we're home! We got the good stuff" called out one of his goons.

J groaned in annoyance and got off of me.

"Please excuse me doll, I'll be just a minute."

When he was out of the room, I sat up and tried to catch my breath. But the sound of gun shots made me jump and nearly scream.

I quickly ran to the bedroom door and opened it a little.

From what I could hear, J was yelling at his goons and he was not happy.


	14. 14

I flinched at the sound of J's angry vocie. The way he yelled and growled made the pit of my stomach turn ice cold.

"Listen here you bunch of moron's! It's not often we have guests here. And it just so happens that I have a lovely young lady here tonight. And if any of you interrupt us again ,I'll gladly put a bullet in each and every one of your fucking heads till your brains decorate the fucking wall red! Is that understood?!"

From what I could hear, the goons replied "Yes Boss" in nervous voices.

"Good, now all of make yourselves useful and clean up this pigsty of a living room!"

Hearing J stomping back up the stairs, I pulled away from the door, sat back down and took a sip of soda.

I flinched as he came back into the room and slammed the door behind him.

I could see the rage in his brown eyes and his body seemed to be shaking in anger.

"..J?...You alright?" I asked slowly walking over to him.

He didn't respond, instead he just leaned against the door.

I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but as I did he grabbed my wrist in thr process.

I gasped but remained calm.

"How much of that did you hear?" He growled.

"I...I didn't mean to ease drop, I'm sorry.I can leave if you want, I didn't mean to get your goons in trouble." I said trying to pull away from him.

He smirked and placed a gloved hand to my cheek.

"Even if you weren't here baby, they'd be in trouble for being such dirty slobs. And you just got here doll I don't want you to leave."

I nodded, "Okay I'll stay with you."

With that said, J took my head and lead me back to the bed.

This was it, I was about to lose my virginity to Gotham's clown prince of crime. And I couldn't help but be both excited and nervous about the whole thing...


	15. 15

_**(WARNING!!: Lemon in this chapter.)**_

We continued to kiss, and explore each other's mouths with our tounges.

Sitting on top of me, J removed his gloves and trench coat.

I panted as he squeezed my boobs over my dress and began pulling down the straps.Next thing I knew I was left in nothing but my lacey purple bra and undies.

"God you're beautiful" he whispered before trialing kisses down my neck and chest.

I blushed and tried to hold back moans as he slipped a hand down there and began playing with my clit.

"Oh wow, someone's excited" he said with a chuckle.

I shut my eyes in embarrassment and nodded at his statement.

Pulling me up by my wrists, J sat me up and placed my hand on my vest.

"You know what to do baby."

Doing as he asked, I undid every button on his purple vest and helped him remove his shirt.

My god he was toned! His skin was a soft creamy color and had a few deep scars and brusies on it. Not being able to control myself, I leaned in and placed soft kisses on his chest.

He moaned and pulled on my hair a bit before pushing me back down and removing his pants.

"Wait here babe, I'm gonna get a few things from the bathroom."

With that said he walked away from me and shut the door behind him.

He returned a short while later, with a towle, a condom and his face... was free of any makeup!

I stared at him in amazement. He looked like any other normal man just walking down the street. But his scars were deep and looked very painful.

"I..I figured you'd want to see the real me if we did this." He said in an almost nervous voice.

"Come here J, It's okay" I said with my arm's open wide.

Doing as I asked he hugged me back and undid my bra.

Allow him to have his way, I let him remove my underwear as well and place the towel under me.

"This may hurt a bit babe, just hold onto me."

"Okay."

With on quick thrust, J was inside of me. Causing me to throw my head back and wince in pain.

"Scarlett?..You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, You can keep going J" I said ignoring the pain and tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Eventually the pain turned into pleasure and the two of us were going at it like Horny teenagers.

"Scarlett! You feel so good" J groaned.

"J! I can't hold on" I said feeling myself on the verge of an orgasim.

"It's okay Doll, just let go I'm right here" he said before kissing me and pumping into me harder and faster.

With one last moan, we both reached our peak and came together!

Pulling himself out of me, J layed down and wrapped me in his arms.

As I listened to his heartbeat, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and soon enough the two of us were out for the night.


	16. 16

With a yawn I sat up in bed and ignored the pain in my abdomen.

Next to me, I found J still asleep. He looked so peaceful and cute that I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

Pulling away I reached into my purse to check my phone.

It was around 6am and I had 2 txt messages from Lauren and 1 from work.

Lauren: _"Scarlett?! What happened last night?_

Lauren: _"I don't remember getting home last night. I must have been wasted. LOL. Txt me when You can._

Little Sprouts: _"The Daycare is closed today due to repairs."_ With a happy sigh, I layed back down. I was relieved that Lauren was safe. And very happy that I didn't have to go in today because after last night I definitely didn't have the energy.

Suddenly J turned over and wrapped an arm around me.

"Who you talking to baby?" He said still half asleep.

"My best friend who was at the party with me last night. She's okay she thinks she got wasted and can't remember anything."

"Yeah that gass that I sprayed usually has that after affect."

"Well as long as she's okay thats all that matters."

J nodded and scooted closer to me.

"You free today doll?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got a txt from work saying I didn't have to come in so im free."

"Oh yeah? And what does Ms. Working lady do for living?"

"Well, I'm a daycare teacher at Gotham University."

J's head snapped up once he heard that.

"So for living you basically take care of other people's kids?"

"Yeah, but I love what I do so im happy."

"So making bottles and changing smelly kids makes you happy?" he said with a chuckle.

I smirked, "Well someone's gotta take care of them. Since their mother's are trying to maintain an education."

"Whatever you say doll, anyways I'm gonna get ready for today's shenanigans. How bout I give you some money and you can go shopping for some clothes."

"Aw J you don't have to do that, I can just run home and grab some clothes. Plus i gotta check up on my puppy."

"Oh yeah that little fur ball you call Blizzard. But you deserve to be spoiled babe" he said before handing me a roll of a hundred dollar bills.

Walking me downstairs, Me and J said our goodbyes with a kiss.

"See you later on babe. You need anything just txt me."

"Kay, Love you Bye"

As I walked away I realized that I had said the L word!

Was it to soon? I couldn't be sure, but as I walked back to my apartment the question remained on my mind.


	17. 17

Walking up the stairs to my apartment, I fumbled around in my purse for my keys. But as I tried to unlock the door, I noticed that it was already unlocked and someone was moving around in there!

Barging right in, I saw clothes all over the floor and blizzard barking at someone.

Turning the corner, I saw someone looking through my closet!

"Hey!" I called out in an angry voice.

The person jumped and turned to face me...It was none other...than my father himself.

"Uh, Hi baby girl" he said with an akward smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"Well I was running short on clothes at Ashley's house. So I thought id come here and pick up some things and visit my little girl" he said playing with a strand of my hair.

With a glare, I slapped his hand away.

"Get out! I don't want to see you!"

"Aww come on baby girl, I miss you. You don't have to live here all alone. Me and Ashley have plenty of room for you at our house."

At this point I could feel my blood boiling, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You think you can just leave for a month and expect me just to forgive you right off the bat! Just get out!"

"Come on Scarlett, you cant possibly be happy in this tiny apartment all alone with just a flea bitten mutt for company."

 **I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!! GO BACK TO YOUR HOMEWRECKING SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND!!"** I screamed and pushed him as hard as I could twards the door.

But suddenly he turned back twards me with an angry look, dropped his clothes and slapped me hard across my face.

The blow was so hard that I fell to the floor and the side of my mouth was bleeding.

I tried to get up, but as I did he kicked me causing my nose to bleed as well.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You think just because you're 21 you can talk to me that way. Ashley is more of a woman than you'll ever be you little bitch."

With that said, he walked out leaving me there on the ground bleeding and crying.

I layed there in shock and in pain as time just seemed to fly past me.

I cried so much that I was exhausted, thatI didn't even notice a certian familiar pair of brown dress shoes.And the end of a familiar purple trench coat coming twards me..


	18. 18

"Scarlett?...Baby? Can you hear me?" I heard a voice say as I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh thank god, When I found you at your apartment you looked horrible" I heard J say as he took me in his arms and practilly squished me to death.

Trying to regain my strength, I looked down and noticed that I was dressed in just a long baggy black Harley Davidson shirt and my pink panties and socks.

I was in J's bed and next to me was Blizzard sleeping like a baby.

Letting go of me, J sat next to me and held my hand.

"I know you probably don't feel so hot at the moment, but I need you to tell me what happened to you."

I sighed and looked down ashamed, but I didn't want to hide anything from J.

"When I went home...I saw that someone was inside the apartment. Sure enough it was my Dad and I told him to get out. He kept saying how he wanted me to live with him and his new girlfriend...like id ever do that!" I snapped, causing J to jump a little.

"So I told him to get out again and he...he hit me. Hard enough to where I was on the ground and then he kicked me."

"Fucking Bastard" I heard J say under his breath as he held me again.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking up at him finally.

"Well at around 5 I noticed you didn't answer any of my txts or calls. So I figured you were still at home. When I found you, you were there on the floor unconscious and bloody. I couldn't just leave you there, So i took you and your mutt there and brought you back here to take care of you. By the way your nose is a little bruised so I put a bandaid on it."

Until now I hadn't noticed and reached up to touch it.

"Don't!" J snapped in a strict voice that scared me.

"If you touch it, it won't get any better.'

"Okay sorry, did you by chance bring any of my clothes here?" I asked.

"Yeah and I bought you a few new outfits too. I just dressed you in that so you could sleep more comfortably. You're more than welcome to stay here with me."

"Can I still go to work?" I asked considering his offer.

He groaned, "I guess. But for now I think you need some time off...And some food" J said with a giggle as my stomach made a growling noise.

"I'll go get you something baby. What would you like?"

"Well..a burger and a strawberry shake from Burger Boy would be great right now."

"That's what I like in a woman, someone who Knows what she wants at all times. Ill be back" With a quick kiss, J left the room and I layed back down.

Cuddling with Blizzard, I layed there and couldn't help but remember what my dad had said to me. Little did I know, J was about to make him pay for all the pain he put me through.


	19. 19

**_-Jokers POV-_**

Pulling up to the Burger Boy in my black tinted SUV, I handed my goon some money for the food.

"Make sure you get the order right and you better bring back exact change or I'll blow your damn brains out."

"S-sure thing boss" said my goon in a Shakey voice before taking off his clown mask.

Once he was inside, I pulled out my phone and checked on Scarlett. With the help of a hidden camera and an app on my phone, I could see my girl and she seemed to be... crying? Just seeing her so sad broke my stone cold heart. I knew I couldn't just let her continue the rest of her life in misery. That asshole father of hers had to pay, and soon.

Next to me, I could see a couple in their car chowing down on burgers and laughing amongst themselves. From what I could see, The man was in his mid 30s, white skin, a little chubby and brown eyes. With short black hair and a stubley face. As for the girl she seemed to be...no older than Scarlett, maybe by three years or four. She was skinny, tan, with blue eyes and short red hair that was clearly dyed.

I also noticed that their windows were down and I could somewhat hear what they were saying. To hear them better I cracked my window a bit and listened in.

"So what did Scarlett say when you went to see her? Will she be living with us?" I heard the girl asked.

Hearing my girls name made my head snap up, I realized that the man in the car was... Scarlett's father...and that girl...was hia girlfriend.

Just seeing the man who hurt Scarlett made my blood boil. I held into my kinfe in my coat pocket and listened in some more.

"Forget about her Ashely, she's just a mistake from my past that won't be an issue for us. For now it's juat gonna be you and me and a little family of our own. Let my no good daughter live in misery all she wants."

I growled under my breath and watched as they drove away.

A black Corvette with the license plate that read " _WILSON"_ I was so busy staring that I didn't notice my goon come back into the van.

"Got the stuff boss,...uh boss you okay?" he asked.

I groaned, "Yeah yeah, just shut up and drive."

As we drove back to the house, I could hardly wait to tell Scarlett everything I had heard.


	20. 20

**_(Back to Scarlett's POV)_**

Waking up a little while later, I decided to watch TV with my puppy.

I flipped through the channels until I found MTV, Teen mom had just started and I was happy that I could watch my favorite show.

It was just getting good when I heard the sound of the front door bursting open. And loud footsteps stomping up the stairs to the room.

"Im back doll hope your hungry" said J tossing the bag at me.

"Thanks J, I'm starving" I said as I tore into my burger. But as I took a sip of my shake it wasn't strawberry like I expected.

"What's wrong babe?" J asked noticing my face.

"Its umm not strawberry its orange" I said with a shrug.

J growled under his breath and reached for his gun.

"That little fucker, I told him if he got the order wrong that I'd shoot his fucking brains out!"

"J, it's not a big deal. I'm not picky and it's actually pretty good" I said taking another sip.

"You're to soft babe, in my house noone makes mistakes without suffering some damn consequences. My girl gets what she wants.'

I smirked at him, "You're girl huh? So does that make you my boyfriend?"

He flashed me his famous smile and pulled a bouquet of purple roses from his trench coat.

"Of course it does doll, you're mine now."

I smiled and took the roses.

"J, they're beautiful. Thank you.'

"Anything for you babe, but all that lovey dovey shit aside. I have to talk to you about something."

My smile disappeared as he sat in front of me with a serious face.

"...When I was at Burger Boy...I happened to run into...your father and Ashley."

When I heard him say that, I could feel the pit of my stomach turning ice cold. And I knew it wasn't from the milkshake.

"How did you know it was them?" I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't at first, but they both started talking about you. And they sure weren't saying nice things."

I hung my head and could feel the tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Babe.. Why are you crying?" He asked reaching out and stroking the side of my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to. I honestly could care less what either of them have to say..but...it kinda hurts that my own father would choose someone he bearly knows over his...only daughter."

Not being able to stand it anymore, I let all my emotions out and threw myself into his arms. He was stiff at first but he eventually held me back and whispered over and over "Its alright."

When I was all out of tears, J sat me up and made me look at him.

"Come-on beautiful, you're to pretty to cry. Look how about this, tonight ill take you out to dinner. That will cheer you up right?"

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

A date night was definitely what I needed.


	21. 21

I smiled as I put on one of the new outfits that J had gotten for me. A simple but beautiful black long sleeved short dress with purple roses at the bottom. With matching black heels that I truly hoped I wouldn't trip while walking in.

I brushed my hair and made it nice and wavey. I even got some new makeup from J, expensive brands too. I added some eyeliner, mascara, pink blush and sparkly red lip gloss. And to top it all off, I gor a new Victoria secret perfume that smelled amazing.

"Well what do you think? Be honest" I said as I turned to Blizzard hoping he'd give me some sort of approval. He just tilted his head and layed back down.

"Talking to the dog babe? And they call me crazy" I heard J say as he walked in. I turned around to face him expecting to see my clown boyfriend. But what I saw next made my jaw hit the floor.

J was completely free of any face paint, and his hair wasn't green anymore.

All that was left was a handsome face with creamy skin, and wavey shoulder length brown hair. And he wasn't in his usual purple suite. He was dressed in jeans and a black dress shirt and a black jacket.

"J..You look so...so..."

"Normal?" He asked cutting me off.

"I was gonna say handsome" I said with a blush.

Now that I could see him better, I noticed that his scars weren't as visible as before. He must of coverd them up somehow.

With a smile, he walked up to me and pulled out something from his coat pocket.

"A gift for my doll" he said handing me a little black velvet box.

With a shakey hand I opened it to see, a beautiful silver necklace with a shiney purple heart pendant, and matching heart earrings.

"J, they're beautiful" I said as I put both of them on.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are."

With that said he took me in his arms and gave me a long, hard, almost painful, french kiss.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"I got a few ideas, fallow me."

Taking his arm, we walked down stairs to the living room. When we got there, J's goons we're looking at us in shock. And some were giving me perverted looks wich made me super uncomfortable.

"Alright me and my doll are going out tonight. I expect this damn house to be clean and still standing by the time ee fucking come back. Am I understood?!"

All the goons replied with "Yes boss."

Fallowing J into the garage, I noticed that he walked right past his Lamborghini.

"To risky to drive it huh?" I asked in disappointment.

J smirked, "Smart girl, Don't worry babe I have a back up plan."

With that said he opened the garage door and waiting outside for us was a black hummer limo!!

"Oh wow" I said in a small voice.

"Gotta stay classy" he said with a giggle.

Taking his hand we both got into the limo. Both unaware of who were about to run into that night.


	22. 22

We drove around gotham city, Sharing kisses in the back seat of the limo. Until eventually our limo stopped outside of one of my absolute favorite restaurants.

Gotham's very own _"Scuzzis Italian Restaurant."_ I gasped in suprise and practically bounced in my seat.

"I take it you've eaten here before?" J asked.

"Yeah, my mom and me used to come here for my birthday almost every year. I love it here."

"Let's get going then."

I followed J out of the Limo and into the restaurant.

It was just like I remembered it, Red walls, white tables, and a big Crystal chandelier.

We fallowed our waiter to our table, where we had a beautiful view of the city.

J ordered us some Sparkling water and the two of us looked over the menu.

But before we could decide on anything, a familiar voice made my head snap up.

"Scarlett!! Oh my gosh, I didn't think id see you here" said none other than Lauren herself. Giving me a bone crunching hug in my seat.

"Oh hey Lauren, funny running into you here." I said struggling to breathe.

"I know right, oh I'm sorry who's your handsome friend here?" Lauren asked.

"J this is my friend Lauren, Lauren this is my date..and boyfriend J" I said feeling my cheeks getting red.

"J huh? That's an interesting name."

"It's short for Jack" Said J making me give him a confused look.

"Oh cool, well since the two of you arw here. Do you mind if we make this a double date?"

Both me and J gave her an "Are you on kidding me?!" Kind of look.

"What do you mean double date?" I asked trying not to show how annoyed I was.

"With me and Bruce silly."

Both me and J exchangd looks knowing exactly who she was talking about.

And as if on que, Bruce Wayne walked up to our table.

"A double date sounds great" he said with a smile. "We'll Just ask them to put our tables together. I own the place so we'll be fine."

I groaned under my breath and just agreed to it. I wasn't about to let Bruce or Lauren ruin our date.

For the most part Lauren and Bruce talked amongst themselves and flirted with one another. As for me, I chowed down on bread sticks and shared a bottle of whine with J who looked just as pissed off as I was.

Finally the waiter came and took our orders. I sighed in relief because I was so tired of Lauren's voice.

J ordered the Chicken Parm.

Lauren got spaghetti with mushrooms and green peppers.

And me and Bruce got the shrimp and chicken risotto.

"Thank you, your orders will be right out" said the waiter leaving us alone.

"So Ms. Scarlett how have you been? Lauren and I were very concerned when we couldn't find you after the party.

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of wine.

"I've been great, and im sorry I worried both of you. Parties like that aren't really my thing. So when do you and Lauren start going out?" I asked.

"Well after the party ended Bruce was a true gentleman and drove me home. One thing lead to another and we decided to go on a date." Said Lauren in an almost to happy voice.

"Well good for you then, I can see how much you like him."

"Yeah, if it wasnt for us going to that party I never would've gotten this chance. But thanks to that creep The Joker it had to end to soon."

Once Lauren said that, I could feel the anger inside of me begin to boil over.

And Of course by the way J was balling his fists up under the table I could tell he was angry as well.

Putting up his hand, J gestured for the waiter to come to our table.

"We'll take our orders to go please."

"Huh? You're leaving? Why is everything alright?" Lauren asked.

"Everything's fine, we just have other plans" I said with a straight face.

"Well at least allow me to pay for the meal, it's no trouble at all." Said Bruce.

"We're fine" said J taking my hand and leading me to the front of the restaurant. But when we got there we ran into the last person I wanted to see...My father. And he had Ashley with him.


	23. 23

"Scarlett, Funny running into you here. You look beautiful" said Ashley with a wave.

"Yeah uh thanks, We were just leaving" I said trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

As we walked out the door I was hoping we could just back into the limo and drive away. But before we could even step in, a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and made me turn around.

It was my Dad and he did not look happy.

"So what, you gonna avoid me all together then? And who the hell is this punk?" He asked.

I glared at him, "My boyfriend, he took care of me after you beat me you asshole."

My Dad smirked, "Yeah well someone had to knock some sense into you. And since Mommy isn't around to do it, it has to be me."

Both J and I stood there in shock. How dare he even bring up my mother!

"Sir you're upsetting her, we just want to leave now" said J pulling me closer to him.

"Well as her father I say that she's not allowed to go anywhere with you punk."

"Scarlett is old enough to make her own choices. And quite frankly sir I dont feel that she would be safe in your care" said J getting very angry.

My heart began to pound in my chest. I didn't want them to fight, and I was so afraid that one of them was about to throw a punch.

"Gentleman, is everything alright out here?" I heard Bruce ask as he came between the two of them.

"Stay out of this rich boy" snapped my Dad.

Pushing away my fear, I decided to put my foot down.

"I don't care what you say! I'm leaving so get over it!"

With that said I got into the Limo and J soon fallowed.

He instructed the driver to quickly drive away. And from the side mirror I could see my dad arguing with Bruce.

Feeling totally humiliated I put my face in my hands and cried out of frustration.

Noticing my distress, J put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Come-on babe don't let them get you down. We still have the whole night to ourselves. Im gonna take you somewhere we can be alone okay?"

I looked up at him and wiped away a few tears.

"Okay" I said in a small voice.


	24. 24

The limo parked and I looked out the window to see where we were.

 _"Gotham City Park"_ and since it was dark not a person was in sight.

"The park?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured some fresh air would do us good. Plus I heard you can see alot of stars here at night. You like stars and girly shit like that too right?" He asked.

I giggled, "Of course I do. Come-on let's go."

Taking him by the hand, the two of us got out of the car and walked hand in hand around the park.

"You know, when I was little my mom used to bring me here alot." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I do, you know I'll never understand how my dad could move on so easily.I used to think my parents were deeply in love but..."

To make me stop talking, J pulled me close to him and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Is that way you saved yourself all these years?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I didn't believe in love. And didn't want to just give myself to anyone."

"Seems to me like your father caused you all of this pain. Both Physically and mentally... Scarlett...what if you could fet him back?"

My eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean what if you caused him a little pain?" He said in his usual Joker voice.

In my head, I was screaming "No Scarlett!! You can't do this, it's wrong!!"

But in my heart all I wanted was revenge. J was right he deserved to feel the pain he put me and mothet through.

"...Okay. Lets do it."

J flashed me his famous smile and practically dragged me back to the limo.

"Don't worry doll, everything is gonna be just fine. Just leave everything to me."


	25. 25

On the ride back to the house, J was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. He was obviously super excited about what were about to do. They dont call him the Clown Prince of crime for nothing.

When we got back, J took me by the hand and lead me upstairs into a room that I hadn't been in before.

After he switched on the lightswitch, I looked around and noticed we were in what looked like a.. Dressing room.

Js suits were hanging on a rack, clown masks were displayed on a shelf. And there was a vanity with plenty of his "War paint" on it.

"Ready for a little dress up babe?" He asked.

"Me dress up? For what?" I asked.

"Well do you really wanna go in there and get blood on your beautiful new dress? Not to mention this is pretty much your first crime. I figured you'd want to be more..i don't know..like me."

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"Are you trying to make me your little clown princess of crime?'

He flashed me a smile and took me in his arms.

"That's exactly what I want you to be."

With a qucik kiss, J picked out an outfit for me, helped me change, even fixed my hair and facepaint for me.

"Kay babe, you ready to meet the new you?" J asked with his hands over my eyes.

"Ready" I said in a half excited half nervous voice.

"Okay, here you go."

When he removed his hands,I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in awe.

My outfit consisted of a black and red tutu dress with black and white striped stockings and knee high convers. And red lacey gloves with little bells around the wrist.

My hair was pulled back into two little pigtails. And my face was white with face paint, black diamonds were drawn on my eyes and lips were black as well.

"You look beautiful baby. I have another gift for you as well."

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out something, small, purple and sparkling.

It was a gun, a 45 Magnum gun too.

"Just incase things get to wild, you'll have this to back you up. When you're ready to go come downstairs okay? I'll be waiting for you."

When J was out of the room, I sat down at the vanity and stared at the gun.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting myself into, but I sure as hell hoped I wouldn't regret it later on.

Putting my gun away in my tutu, I gathered all my courage and went downstairs to be with my prince.


	26. 26

With a deep sigh, I walked down the stairs amd kept repeating in my mind "This is okay, this is what they deserve."

When I reached the final step, Js goons were all looking at me and some were even looking me up amd down.

'Hey! Keep your fucking eyes off of her. All of you are acting like you've never seen a clown babe before!" J snapped as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Come-on Doll we have work to do."

I walked hand and hand with J to the front door, but as we walked one of his goons was stupid enough to reach underneath my skirt and groped my ass!

I gasped in shock and J looked at the goon with the flames of hell burning in his eyes.

But before he could do anything, I took out my gun and blew his fucking brains out of the goons head. Making everyone else in the room jump.

Even I was shocked! It wasn't until I felt the blood splatter against my cheek that I realized what I had done.

Braking the silence, J laughed like crazy and kissed my blood splattered cheek.

"Let that be a warning to any of you who messes with my baby. If I don't kill you first she definitely will."

Leading me out the door, J took me behind the back of the wearhouse and waiting for us was a hudge eighteen Wheeler. On the side of it was a picture of a circus tent and the word laughter with a spray painted S in front to make it say Slaughter.

"Can't spell slaughter without Laughter babe. Remember that." He said before opening the passenger seat door and helping me inside.

Before I knew it, we were driving down the streets of gotham.

"Hey J, how do you know where to go?" I asked.

"Dont worry your pretty little head babe, you just leave everything to me."

I smirked and looked at myself in the side mirror. Blood was still on my face, but I couldn't bring myself to wipe it off. I knew alot more blood than this was about to be spilt by my own hands.

"We're almost there babe, you sure you're ready for this?"

I gave him a serious look, "Of course I am. They need to pay for what they've done to me."

"Oh they'll pay alright. Just stay calm and do. exactly. as. I. say." He said in a voice that nearly scared me.

Finally we were here and I could feel myself becoming more and more nervous and excited as we went inside the building.


	27. 27

Climbing up the fire escape of the building, J used his Knife to unlock the window. Very carefully the two of us went in and we were both standing in what looks like the living room area.

However I did notice a strong smell of weed coming from the room. And they're were heroin needles on the coffee table.

"Oh god this is disgusting" I groaned.

"You figure an ex war hero like your dad would know that drugs like these fuck you up." Scoffed J.

In a room nearby I could hear my Dad snoring away.

"They're in there" I said in a serious voice.

"Alright lets go" said J pulling out his knife.

Slowly we opened the bedroom door and found both of them passed out. Both were bleeding from their arms, more than likely from the herion needles. And both had white powder under their noses.

'Well this may be easier than I thought" J said as he reached into his coat and pulled out rope and duct tape.

Soon enough J put tape over my dad's mouth and I put some over Ashley. But as I did her eyes snapped open and she began to struggle.

To make her stop, I pulled out my gun and pistol-whipped her in the back of the head. Making her black out once again.

"Good Job baby girl, now help me move them back to the living room."

I grunted as I moved Ashely across the hall. The bitch was much heavier than I realized. But J had no problem moving my Dad at all. Grabbing two chairs, J helped me tie up both of them back to back.

"What should we do now babe? Shoot em?" I asked pulling out my gun again.

But he pushed it away.

"Do you wanna know..why I use a knife?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look but nodded anyways.

"Guns are too quick. You can't savor all those..little.. emotions. You you see in their last moments people show you who they really are babe.Would you like to see what your dear old Daddy is really like?"

I smirked and couldn't wait to see where this was going.


	28. 28

"Wakey Wakey!" Said J as he threw water in my Dad's face.

He coughed and chocked on the water until he regained his consciousness and looked at both of us in shock.

"What the hell?! What is this?!" He snapped trying to get out of his restraints.

Without warning J drew back his fist and hit my dad right in hia mouth!

I gasped and stepped back a little. He continued to hit him and my dad tried to beg him to stop.

Suddenly Ashley began to wake up and when she heard the sound of punches she began to panic.

"Babe?! Babe whats going on?! Answer me!" She said clearly on the brink of crying.

Getting annoyed, I walked over to her and pointed my gun in her face.

"Hey do you mind shutting the hell up?!" I snapped.

Once she saw me her eyes grew wide in fear and she began hyperventilating.

I groaned and placed my hand on the trigger.

"Look if you don't settle down, I'm gonna shoot you in both of your kneecaps! Do you understand?!"

She nodded but contiued to cry.

"Uh doll what did I say about guns?" J asked in a scolding kind of way.

"Sorry honey, had to shut her up somehow" I said before standing by him again.

My dad looked back up at us with a rrally had black eye and blood gushing from his nose.

Once he saw me his head snapped up so fast, that his damn neck poped.

"... Scarlett? Is that you?" he asked in a weak voice.

I pushed back one of my pigtals and glared at him.

"So what if it is?" I asked.

"What are you doing?! The Joker is a sociopath!" He said in a strict voice.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Daddy" said J with a chuckle.

"Shut the hell up and get the hell away from daughter you freak!"

Once J heard that I could see his eyes going black with rage.

I quickly stood in front of J to be face to fave with my so called father.

"Don't you ever call him that again! He's not a freak! Only a true freak would fuck around with someone who is the same age as his own daughter!" I snapped.

My Dad smirked and spat blood at my feet.

"Aww jealous much? Little Scarlett missing her mommy and daddy? Huh? Mad cause Daddy found himself a real woman? One who can please him in ways Mommy never could."

Not being able to take it anymore, I reached back into J's pocket, took out his knife, and stabbed that bastard right in his damn thigh!"

He screamed in pain and J stood there in aw.

I couldn't believe what I had just done, but I didn't regret one single minute of it.

"You are one sick fucker you know that" I said before plunging the knife in deeper.

"S-scarlett...p-please...stop" he begged.

"Stop? Did you stop when you had your damn little panic attacks on me and mom?! Did you stop being an abusive asshole when she died?! Did you stop hitting me when I asked you too?! No! So why the fuck should I?!" I screamed.

Ashely contiued to scream and cry ans beg. But to shut her up J gaged her with a rag and duct taped it over her mouth.

Walking back over to me, J held me and stook another knife into my dad's throat.

The sound of him gurgling and choking on his own blood made me sick but satisfied.

"Come-on doll we gotta get out of here" J said grabbing me by the arm.

"But they're still alive" I said with a straight face.

"Just trust me, come on" he said before running out the front door practically dragging me.

When we were out of the building, J took a weird device out of his jacket and pressed a button.

Next thing I knew the damn building exploded!!

I smiled as we both stood there hand in hand watching the flames and fireworks. Knowing we did a damn good job.

My problems were officially gone...or so I thought.

 ** _(A/N: thank youthank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I know that I haven't been posting much but that's because I've been really busy and studying for tests for college. I no the chapters are a little short but that just keeps you guys wanting more. if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to leave so in the reviews. positive reviews only! Thank you)_**


	29. 29

When we got back home, J bragged to his goons about what happened and they sounded happy for him.

As for me, I was currently in the bathtub surrounded by lavender scented bubbles. And listening to **_"Ain't no rest for the wicked"_** by Cage the elephant on my phone. And my precious puppy Blizzard was laying there on the rug of the bathroom.

As I layed there I kept thinking about what we just did. I I know I should be happy that I won't have to suffer anymore abuse. But a small voice in my head kept repeating **_"Youre a murderer. You're a monster! You killed your only blood remaining relative."_** I figured I could drown out my thoughts by sinking into the water. But no matter how hard I tried the voices wouldn't go away!

With a gasp, I sat up, pulled the plug, and wrapped a towel around myself.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, I noticed that some of my face paint was still on and it was smeared. And the longer I looks the more I could see myself fully covered greasepaint face paint just taunting me. Tell me that I was a bad person that what I did will forever haunt me.

"Shut up..shut up...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed before pounding on the mirror so hard set the glass shattered and my hands begin to bleed.

"What the hell is going on?" J asked as he came in.

Once he saw my bloody a hands his eyes went black and dangerous again.

"Scarlett what did you do?!" he snapped.

"I...I...I don't know, J...I think I'm losing my mind. I can't stop thinking about what we did and I know I should be happy that we did it but why do I but why do I feel so guilty?!"

J shushed me and took out a first aid kit to bandage my hands.

"Just do what I do babe, let go...and laugh a little."

"What? What dose that mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said, you're free now Scarlett. He can't hurt you anymore, you're with me now."

I tried to remain strong, but streams of tears came down my face. J held me as I cried and carried me bridal style to our bed.

He even dressed me, in blank panties and a purple nightgown.

"Let's just sleep babe, we can talk more about this later ok?"

"Ok" I said through another sniffle.

With the pain in my hands and the raging thoughts in my brain. It was definitely hard to sleep that night. But I was gonna need it, because tomorrow was going to be an absolute shitshow...


	30. 30

I awoke to the sond of J snoring and Blizzard licking my nose.

I reached up to pet him, but the pain in my hand got the better of me.

'God why did I do that to myself?" I said mentally kicking myself in the ass for it.

Getting myself up, I started to walk towards the bathroom.But as I did my phone began to go off.

Looking down at the caller ID I saw that it was Lauren.

With a groan, I quickly took the phone into the bathroom and answered it so I wouldn't wake up J.

"Hello?"

"Scarlett! Are you okay?!" Lauren screamed. So loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Woah calm the hell down! I'm fine."

"Didn't you watch the news?! You're father is dead! His apartment building blew up! I went by your place to visit you but everything was gone. What the hell happened?!"

I sighed, "Look Lauren, I already know about my dad. Yeah it's tragic but what's done is done. And I moved in with J."

"What?! This is to much to take in over the phone! Can we meet somewhere and talk please?"

"Um, I don't think I can.."

"Please Scarlett! I have to see you. I won't stop bugging till you agree."

With a groan, I agreed to meet up with her at a little diner called "Boonies."

"Kay see you there in an hour" I said before finally hanging up.

Walking back into the room, I began looking through my closet to find something to wear.

I found a black tshirt with a rainbow sugar skull on it. Ripped skinny jeans, and black convers.

I began to undress when J suddenly woke up.

"Mmm looking good Doll, you planning on having morning sex with me?" He said with a wink.

I smirked, "I'd loved to babe but I'll happily sleep with you when I get back."

"Oh, going somewhere are we?"

"Mmhmm, Lauren wants me to meet her at Boonies."

J's face showed disappointment and annoyance.

"God she's a pain" he said with a growl.

"I know babe, but she's still my friend."

With that said I leaned over him and gave him a long, hard, tounge filled kiss.

"Mmm give me blue balls why don't you" he said Making me blush.

"I promise there's more where that came from when I get back. I won't be long, I love you."

"See you when you get back" J said, making me feel super guilty about going. And a little hurt that he still hadn't said he loved me back.

As I walked into Boonies, Lauren tackled me into a bone crunching bear hug!!

"Lauren..Uh Lauren you're cutting off my oxygen supply" I said trying to brake free from her grip.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. Come-on sit down, I just ordered us some Banana caramel pancakes."

Taking my seat, I ate slowly.As forLauren devoured the damn things as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Scarlet I know the two of you didn't have the best relationship. But I know this must still come as a shock to you."

I shrugged and take another bite of my pancakes.

"Yeah, it's his own fault for living in a crappy run-down apartment. Those placed are death traps."

"But there's more, Ashley has an older brother who knocked up a girl I used to go to HighSchool with. And she's been leaving the baby in the daycare we work at this whole time."

Hearing that caught my attention.

"What? Wich baby is it?"

"Matilda" said Lauren.

"Tilly? Tilly was Ashley's necie this whole time?!'

"Yeah, but as it turns out that poor babies parents aren't very good at taking care of her."

"Asshole must run in the family", I thought to myself.

"Her father's name is Marcus. And he works for Bruce at the company. Can you believe that?! Another thing is, Bruce is throwing a charity party for the daycare this weekend. You and Jack are more than welcome to come.'

I nodded and tried to process all of this information.

When we we're finally done eating, I said my good byes and ran home to tell J everything!


	31. 31

I watched J pase the room after I told him everything that Lauren had told me.

"Small world huh J? Seems like no matter what we do, everything is connected somehow" I said with a sigh as I snuggled a sleeping Blizzard in my arms.

"You know that charity party sounds like it could be fun. Haven't been to one since you and me became a couple" said J with a smirk.

"Would be a shame to miss out on it" I said in a teasing voice.

"You're as smart as your are sexy babe. We're going, so that means tonight Daddy is gonna buy his baby girl a new dress. As a matter of fact, why don't you come along with me tonight and I'll show you exactly what I do for living. What do you say?"

"Sure J, I'd love too" I said with a wink.

"Good girl, now if you'll excuse me, Daddy is gonna go freshen up a bit."

With that said J went into the bathroom to shower and fix up his makeup.

As for me, I layed back in bed with Blizzard snuggled up to me.

Once my head hit the pillow, I could feel my eyes begining to get heavy. I figured a nice little nap wouldn't hurt.

But as I slept, I began to have strange dreams again..

 ** _-Dream-_**

 _"J? J where are you?" I asked as I looked all around the wearhouse. But J was nowhere to be seen._

 _I walked out into the hallway and nearly screamed at what I saw._

 _Bodies apon bodies we're all over the floors in puddles of blood._

 _"J! Help!" I screamed as I ran passed the bodies and down the stairs._

 _But as I made it to the last step, I was horrified to find J getting the hell beat out of him by a creepy looking Bathman with long teeth and evil looking eyes._

 _"No! Leave him alone!" I screamed as I tried to run to J's side._

 _But a pull on my shirt made me turn around._

 _It was a little girl with brown pigtails, in a pink nightgown. But in her arms she was holding the corpse of my dead puppy. His throat had been slit and blood was dripping onto her._

 _"Mommy, puppy won't wake up" said the little girl._

 _I backed away from her and tried to make it out the door._

 _"Where do you think you're going Scarlett?!' Growled the scary looking Batman as he grabbed my by my hair._

 ** _-End of Dream-_**

I sat up shaking in fear, but was relieved to see my baby puppy still alive and next to me.

I held onto him tight, but as I did I didn't see J come into the room.

"Babe you ready to go?' He asked making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Huh? Uh yeah just let me get some shoes" I said trying to hide my fear.

"Babygirl you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah just fine. Let's just go."

J didn't say anything, just lead me to the car.

I continued to think about the dream the whole car ride.

What the hell could it have ment?!

But I was snapped out of my thoughts when J parked the car and lead me through what looked like a kitchen.

Alot of men in suites we're there and as wr walked in J chuckled to himself..

"And I thought my jokes we're bad" he said pushing me behind him.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off" said a pissed of Black man.

"How bout a magic trick?" J asked before pulling out a pencil and slamming it on thr table to make it stick.

"I'm gonna make this pencil disappear" J said as a man got up from the table to attack him. I gasped and reached forbmy gun, but J grabbed him by his neck and slammed his face down till the pencil went through his eyeball. The man fell to my feet and I cringed as blood leaked onto the floor and stianed my shoes.

"Ta Da! It's gone!" Said J proudly.

I smikred and gave him a small applause, making all the men look at me like I was nuts.

J sat down at the table and I stood behind him.

He ranted on about how this so called mob didnt have any balls because they were running away from cops and lawyer's.

"You see a guy like me.."

"Freak!" Said the black man making me glare at him. J sensed my anger and held my hand tight. But I saw him flinch at the word freak.

"Guy like me... Listen I know why you chose to have your little umm social gatherings in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night...the batman."

"Asshole" I mumbled to myself.

"What do you purpose we do?" Asked an Italian man with slicked back greasy hair.

"It's simple we kill the batman."

"If it's so simple why haven't you done it already?" Asked a mob boss named Maroni.

"If you're good at something never do it for free" explained J.

He then went on about how the black man who I later found out his name was gamble wouldn't get "A Nickle for his Grandma."

Wich obviously triggered him because he slammed his hands down on the table and got up.

"Enough from the clown!' he snapped.

"Uh ta ta ta, Let's not blow this out of proportion." Said J exposing a bunch of grenades that was attached to his jackets and you had a string connected to triggers of all of them.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just stay calm he snapped."

Gamble glared at J, "I'm putting the word out, 500 grand for this clown dead. A million alive so I can teach him so manners first."

"Back off!" I snapped making the men laugh and Gamble smirk.

"You know a pretty little thing such as yourself shouldn't be hanging around bad men like him. Stay here with us. baby girl and we'll show you a good time."

I flipped him off and let J practically drag me out of there. He was definitely pissed and I wasn't sure if it was at me or at Gamble...


	32. 32

"J stop it, you're hurting my hand" I said trying to pull away.

J glared at me, put me in the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?! Fucking embarrassed the hell out of me!" He snapped before slamming on the gas.

"All I did was stick up for you, that asshole had no right to call you a freak!"

"I don't need you sticking up for me Scarlett! I'm a man I can handle myself! Get one thing straight, you don't touch anything, say anything or do anything unless I tell you! Got it?!" He growled.

"...Yes sir" I said feeling my lip trembling and hoping no tears would fall.

For the most part, the ride home was silent and awkward.

I lookee out the window and tolf myself not to let J's words get to me.

Finally we got back home and J walked inside without me.

I just walked past him and his goons, upstairs and into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, I undressed and sat under the shower. Allowing myself to cry into my hands.

I guess it wasn't my place to stick up for the man I loved...who was I kidding he didn't even love me back. So why care for him at all?!

I continued to cry and think about everything and didn't even notice that someone had just came into the bathroom..


	33. 33

**_(A/N: Hi Everyone! I just wanted to give a quick thank you to those who have favorited and followed the story. I also apologize for not posting in awhile but I plan to finish it hopefully before the end of summer. Now On with the Story!!)_**

"Babe?.. You okay?" I heard J asked as he pulled the shower curtain back a bit.

"Just leave me alone" I said not looking up at him.

"Come-on Scarlett don't be that way. I..I know I may have overreacted a bit. But you have to understand that I'm not in control." He said before turning the water off.

"Hey! I was trying to shower!" I snapped.

"You look clean to me, now come here" he said before wrapping a towel around me. With a groan I let him carry me to our room.

"I'm not a baby you know, I can dry myself."

I said getting down and qickly getting dressed.

"You know babe you look good in anything but I preferred you in just a towel" J said with a smirk.

I galred at him before grabbing the brush to untangle my wet hair.

Taking it from my hands, J decided to brush it for me despite my whining.

"Just let me make it up to you for being such an asshole back there."

"Well why did you have to say that? I felt like I was talking to my father."

Turning me around, J held me by my shoulders and gave me a sad look.

"Im sorry babe, that's the last person I want to remind you of. But like I said I'm not in control. I have this burning rage inside me that can only be filled by chaos. And you Scarlett,.. you make me feel emotions I've never felt before. And... I'm not sure how to handle that."

Feeling the pain he was going through, I leaned in and placed a small kiss on J's red lips.

"It's okay J, You don't have to say yet. But I hope one day you can say the three words that I feel for you. Now come on, it's been a long night. Let's get some sleep."

J agreed and slept shirtless that night. And it took every ounce of me not to climb on top of him and make him mine once again.

But little did I know that the next few days were about to test our relationships and ways I never saw coming.


	34. 34

A few days later, J came up with a plan to get back at Gamble.

I could feel my heart aching as I watched him being carried into the building by his goons in a black plastic body bag.

Even though he was just pretending to be dead, it still felt so real. And it reminded me of that damn nightmare I had.

I told myself to calm down as we walked into what looked like a bar.

Gamble was playing pool until someone told him "Boss someone here says they just killed the Joker.'

J's goons carried him over to the pool table and layed him down. And Gamble pulled back the bag from his face.

Once he saw the sad look on my face ge smirked.

"Aww you poor thing, you must be so heart broken. Now that you're single, would you like to go out sometime?"

I glared at him and could've swore I heard a small growl coming from J.

"Just give them the money they came for" I snapped.

He just scoffed and turned twards the goons.

"So dead, that's five hundred."

I nearly gasped as J sat back up and held a knife to Gambles mouth.

"How bout alive? huh?" he asked.

Along with the rest of J's goons I pulled out my gun and threatened the rest of Gamble's henchmen with it.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" I heard J ask Gmable. That got my full attention because I still hadn't heard the story of his scars yet. But what he said brought tears to my eyes.

"My father was..A drinker and a fiend. One night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that...not..one..bit. So me watching he takes the knife to her laughing while he dose it. He turns to me and he says Why so Serious?! He comes at me with the knife, why so serious?! Sticks the blade in my mouth... let's put a smile on that face! Annnnndddd..."

J looked up at me before finishing his story, he saw the tears falling from my eyes as I tried to keep a straight face.

"Why so serious?" He asked before cutting the hell out of Gambles face.

I gasped as his dead body hit the ground.

J gave out more orders as he took off the body bag. Then he took me by my hand and lead me back outside.

"Doll, what's the matter? You're still crying" he said as he wiped more tears away.

"You just..never told me that story before. I mean I know you told me that you're Dad was an asshole..but I didn't know he did this to you." I said reaching up and gently touching one of his scars.

"Just forget about it babe, people like me don't need pity...but it's nice to know someone actually cares about my sorry ass.

I smirked and gave him a quick kiss. "Duh I care, I love you."

He flashed me his famous smile and took out a handful of money.

"Here baby doll, for being such a good girl you get to go shopping for a new outfit for the charity party Mr fancy pants is having. Just be home before it gets to late ok?"

"Kay, try to stay out of trouble" I said before blowing him a kiss and making my wat down the street to spend my money.


	35. 35

Browsing through my options of dresses, I finally settled on a simple strapless dark blue one with lace at the bottom.

I was so busy looking at it, that I wasn't snapped back into reality until I felt something bump into me.

When I looked up I saw that it was a young woman pushing a baby in a small pink hello kitty stroller.

When I saw who the baby was I immediately smiled. It was none other than Tilly. The cutest little girl ive ever takem care of at the daycare.

"Im so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said the young lady. This was honestly the first time I was around Tilly's mom to study her features. She was always in a hurry when she came to get her at the daycare so we never got around to talking.

She was a bit taller than me, long wavey brown hair with a few streaks of blonde in it. Grey eyes and fair skin, and dressed in blue jeans and a short sleeved pink shirt.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's okay. Hi Tilly how are you?" I cooed.

Tilly's mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know my daughter?...Wait a sec... aren't you...Oh yeah you're her daycare teacher!" She said figuring it out.

"Yep thats me, Scarlett Wilson. Nice to see you ma'am" I said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Hi Scarlett, My Name is Magnolia Williams. But everyone calls me Maggie.Sorry I haven't been able to properly talk to you. But I know you've been doing a good job taking care of Matilda."

"Yes ma'am, she's an absolute delight. Are the two of you out on a shopping spree?" I asked.

But after I asked that, Maggie looked down at her feet.

"Not exactly, we we're just out for a walk since my boyfriend is at work. We umm.. haven't been getting along lately."

Hearing that made me feel so sorry for her.

"I umm.. I'm sorry to hear that. Would you and Tilly like to join me at the ice cream store across the street? I'm all done shopping here."

"Oh uh, I'd really like that but I'm short on money right now" said Maggie with her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's my treat" I said hoping that would convince her.

She smiled brightly at me and agreed to go. Soon enough we were both sitting down with our small bowls of ice creams. I happily indulged in mine, and Maggie spoon fed some of hers to Tilly.

"Thank you so very much Scarlett, this was so nice of you."

"It's my pleasure, so if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you and your boyfriend been getting along?'

"Well... It's kind of a complicated. You see we've known each other since high school. But at the time that I was dating him...I was having an affair with someone else."

Hearing that made my heart begin to race.

"The affair was with an older man. I actually met him through my father. It wasn't like we were in love or anything,it was just physical more than anything. But we didn't take any precautionstake any precautions and soon I found out that I was pregnant. I couldn't bring myself to tell the man that I an affair with about it. And just told my boyfriend that the baby was his. But now that Tilly is getting older he's begining to notice that she doesn't have any if his features.And he's been truly mean to me and her ever since."

With every word she said I could feel my heart breaking.

"Maggie, you don't deserve that. But don't you think you should tell the real father that you had his daughter?"

Maggie shook her head at me, "No, I haven't spoken to Jack in almost a year. Plus there's no way he'd be fit to take care of my daughter."

"Jack? She... She can't mean my Jack could she? My J?!" I thought to myself.

That thought kept echoing in my mind as I went into a silent state of panic.

Not wanting the situation to get awkward me and Maggie exchange phone numbers we said our goodbyes and I quickly ran home to get some answers. Praying to god that I was wrong.


	36. 36

J's goons practically jumped up as I burst opened the doors of the wearhouse.

"Where..is..J?" I asked as I panted for air and ignored the beads of sweat rolling down my face.

"Upstairs" Said One goon pointing up with a Shakey finger.

Running up the stairs, I heard J mumbling something to himself in the bedroom.

As I walked in I found him Wearing nothing but jeans. He was applying his face paint and talking to himself in the mirror.

"J?" I asked walking up to him.

"Scarlett! There you are, ive been waiting on you doll...You okay? You look like hell."

I rolled my eyes ans tried to keep my anger under control.

"J, while I was out...I met up with a girl Named Magnolia Williams. Tilly's Mom..she told me some things that are making me a little uneasy."

Once I said Maggie's name, I could've sworn I saw J's eyes widen a bit.

"Oh..what did she say?" He asked as he applied his lipstick.

"Well for one thing.. Apparently her boyfriend isn't Tilly's father. She said her real father...is a man named Jack. She told me they had an affair and as a result Tilly was born. J...was it you?" I asked.

I expected him to answer me, but there was a long pause of silence between us.

"Are you gonna answer me?! Was it you?!' I snapped.

"It was a fucking mistake!!" He screamed before throwing the lipstick across the room.

"It was a long time ago Scarlett. I was lonely and so was she. Yeah we fucked once in a while but it wasn't anything serious. So she gave birth to my kid this is the first im hearing about it. Happy now?!" He snapped.

I looked at him in disbelief, it was as if my whole world was shattering around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Gathering my strength, I looked away from him and walked towards the door.

"Where you going now?" he asked.

"Out, I can't stand to even look at you right now."

In a split second, J blocked my path and out a hand on the door.

"Babe... please don't leave. I didn't expect this to happen, it's like my past is coming back to bite me in the ass. I didn't mean to keep this from you. You have to believe me. You love me don't you?"

I looked at him with angry tears in my eyes.

"How am I supposed to love someone who keeps things from me and doesn't even love me back?"

With a sigh, J let go of the door and let me walk out.

"So what, you're braking up with me?" he said as I walked down the hall.

"I just need a break" I said before walking out of the house. Unaware of where I would go next.


	37. 37

Roaming the streets of Gotham, I kept repeating what J had told me over and over again.

Did he really not know about Tilly? Why didn't he stay with Maggie? Why did he ask me if I loved him if he didn't even love me? More importantly why the hell didn't I take Blizzard with me?!

I groaned as I walked to my old apartment, hopeing that all my belongings we're still there.

When I got there I was surprised to find the door unlocked. Everything was still in place but it felt so empty.

I threw myself onto my old couch and tried to hold back the tears. Things should have never gotten this bad.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

Looking at it I saw that I had **8 New Txt messages.** 4 from Lauren and 4 from J.

 **Lauren: _" Hey girl! You busy? You wanna go get our nails done tommorow?"_** ** _"You okay?"_** ** _"You're still coming to the party aren't you?!'_** ** _"Txt me back!"_** ** _J: "Babe where are you?"_** ** _"Please come home, I miss you."_** ** _"Answer me Damnit!"_** ** _"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"._** "What the fuck do you care?!" I snapped before throwing my phone against the door in anger. Not caring if I broke it or not.

Not even two seconds later, there was a knock on my door.

Getting up I slowly opened the door.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" I heard a sweet familiar voice ask me.

I opened the door all the way to see my sweet, eccentric, and Super PINK neighbor Named Kitten.

I say super pink because that's all she wore. Pink hair, nails, makeup, clothes, hell even her car was pink. She looked like a nice old grandma lady and she always said hello to me. But we were never to close, now here she was all because of my tantrum.

"Oh Hi Kitten, yes everything is fine" I said trying to hide the sadness in my vocie.

"Aww honey you don't look ok to me. What's the matter?"

"Just going through alot right now ma'am, mostly love problems" I said looking down.

"Oh you poor dear, Tell you what. Why don't you come over to my place and we can chat. I just took some cookies out of the oven too. Sugar is the best medicine after all."

"umm..sure ok" I said in a shy voice.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful darling. Come on in!" She said practically pushing me into her apartment.

Once I walked in I was in complete shock.

It was like I entered a world where only the color Pink existed. Pink walls, carpeting, furniture, hell she even had a damn pink dog!!

"Make yourself at home darling, I'll be right back with those cookies.

I did as she ssaid and sat on her couch, Wich was actually pretty soft and smelled super sweet.

"Here we are, and I even got us some pink lemonade to drink."

I looked dowm at the cookies she made, pink ofcourse with little pink Pearl sprinkles.

"Yum these are great, thanks Ms. Kitten" I said taking a bite.

"Its my pleasure, now tell me about you're love troubles darling. Who is he? I don't mean to be nosey but I never saw you bring home any men. I always assumed you were single."

I shook my head, "I guess you can say I met him under difficult circumstances. His name is Jack and he's great. But I just recently found out something from his past that makes me angry."

"Oh it can't be that bad, what is it?" Kitten asked picking up her little puppy.

"How would you feel if you found out the man you loved how did child with another woman before you met him and didn't even tell you about it?" I said feeling the tears coming back.

"Oh..Well id be very upset. But id also try to understand his situation if I loved him as well. We can't change the past darling. We have to accept the good in the bad that comes with the person we love. Don't you think?"

I didn't say a word, I sat there and I cried into my hands. I continued to cry as Kitten wrapped an arm around me. And let me cry on her shoulder.

I cried all night long...

 ** _-The next morning-_** I awoke to the feeling of a soft pink blanket wrapped around me. I figured I must of cried myself to sleep and kitten had let me crash here.

"Sleep well Doll?" a voice asked making me jump back in surprise.

It was J...but without makeup.

"... What are you doing here?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Well last night I went looking for you, I figured you'd be in your old apartment. So when I saw you go inside this place. I figured I'd come get you in the morning. The old bag let me in. God ive never seen so much damn Pink in my life. It's like swimming in a damn pool of Pepto bismol."

"You.. didn't hurt her did you?" I asked.

"Relax Scarlett, she's still alive if that's what you mean. She actually reminds me of my grandma...in a weird sorta way. She's actually cooking breakfast for you as we speak. Now come here baby i e missed you." he said holding his arms out.

"Don't touch me, we still need to talk about everything that happened."

J was about to snap at me, but kitten came in with a pink tray of food.

"Morning Darling, Breakfast is ready" she said with a big smile.

I sighed and knew it was going to be a long day..


	38. 38

I could feel J's eyes in me the whole time i ate. He probably weirded-out by the food. Pink pancked with pink whipped cream and pink sprinkles. A bagel with pink cream cheese, pink lemonade, even pink deviled eggs with pink salt!

"Oh look the news is on!" Said kitten turning up the volume on her pink tv.

What I saw nearly made me choke on my food.

 ** _"In Local News a young mother was found Dead after being discovered in critical conditions. 20 year old Magnolia William's was found face down in a pool of blood and suffered from many broken bones at the hands of her boyfriend 26 year old_** ** _Marcus Maroni. Who is was arrested this morning but due to his father's welth he was able to get out on bail. However the whereabouts of the couples baby girl, Matilda William's is unknown. If anyone has any information on the situation please contact Gotham police department."_**

Both me and J exchangd glances as Kitten went on and on about how the situation was so horrible.

"Poor baby" I said in a low voice.

J just sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Hope they find that poor little girl.I have no babies of my own but if I did I would care for her and dress her up in pink princess clothes" said Kitten.

"Sounds Wonderful" said J in a sarcastic voice which only I seemed to notice.

"Well thank you for taking care of my girl here Ms. Kitten. But we have to be on our way" said J taking me by my hand.

"Oh ofcourse, hope the two of you will visit me again."

"Ok, well thank you Kitten. Bye" I said giving her a hug hoping I didn't get any pink makeup on me.

"Bye Bye Darling, Bye Jack."

After she shut the door to her apartment, J quickly pushed me into my old apartment and shut and locked the door.

"What the hell we're you thinking?! You should no by now that you can't run from me" he snapped.

"Yeah obviously! But you know why I ran away. If you would've just been honest with me from the beginning like I was with you none of this would've happened!! Now your daughter is missing and you dont even care!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to feel Scarlett?! I'm not ready to be a father. That little girl is better off not knowing who I am."

I shook my head in disbelief at him. "And it doesn't bother you thatMaggie is dead! You both clame that you didn't love eachother, but no matter how you look at it you both shared a bound. You cant just sleep with someone and not have feelings for them!"

"Oh really? We slept together and I didn't say the L word."

Once he said that I could feel my heart braking. Was I just a play thing to him?

"... Scarlett...Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean that" J said as more tears came to my eyes.

"Get out! Get the hell out of my apartment! Now!" I snapped.

He sighed and flung open the door.

"Thia back and forth shit needs to stop Scarlett."

"Well when you're ready to actually care about the people who care about you and not just use them, let me know!" I said before slamming the door in his face.

I leaned against the door and listened as J walked away. Looking up at my empty living room I began to reminisce about the night I took care of J when he got shot. That night ment so much to me. And I sst there wondering how things could go wrong so fast..

Later that night, after a meal of cold pizza and a coke. I layed there on my old couch staring at the ceiling. I held onto a pillow wishing that it was blizzard..or J.

In the middle of all that thinking my phone began to ring.

With a sigh, I didn't bother looking at who it was and just hit the green answer button.

"Hello?" I said.

But instead of someone answering... a beautiful velvety voice began singing.

" _You're just to good to be true._

 _Can't take my eyes off of you._

 _You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much._

 _You're just to good to be true._

 _Can't take my eyes off of you..."_

As the voice kept singing I could also hear it.. outside my living room window.

I looked down to see J standing there, stillout of makeup. He continued singing to me and the next words he sang brought tears to my eyes.

 _"I need you, baby!_

 _And if it's quite alright_

 _I need you, baby_

 _To warm a lonely night_

 _I love you, baby;_

 _Trust in me when I say_

 _Oh, pretty baby_

 _Don't bring me down, I pray_

 _Oh, pretty baby_

 _Now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you, baby_

 _Let me love you!!"_

I smiled down at him and nodded. Finally he said the words I was longing for.

"Can I come up please?" he asked.

"Get your ass up here" I said with a wink.

 ** _(A/N: Had to put this in here. Heath was an amazing singer in 10 things I hate about you.)_**


	39. 39

Letting J back into the apartment, I took him by the hand and we both sat on the couch.

"Im sorry I ran away...But you pissed me off" I said with a straight face.

J threw his head back and sighed.

"Can't exactly say I blame you doll. Look I'll try to be more open and honest like you were with me. It's just not easy for me to do that with just anyone."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah but I'm not just anyone. I'm your girlfriend..and I know deep down in that shriveled up little nut shell of a heart, you have deeper feelings for me."

He chuckled at me and took me in his arms.

"Not so fast J, I need to know something before we get all smoochy on eachother" I said pulling away.

"But babe I wanna be all smoochy" he said kissing my cheek.

"Not now, answer me something ok?"

He groaned, "Fine Scarlett fine. What is it?"

"J, are you worried about Tilly?"

He looked at me like I had just spoke another language.

"...Yeah I am...you wanna find her don't you babe?"

"Well I mean you don't want to be a father, but we can't just sit here and pretend she's not in danger. She's just a baby" I said hopeing he would listen to me.

"You know babe... you're right."

'I am?" I asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, I mean I may be a murdering psychopathic asshole. And you're right I don't think I'll ever be ready to be a father. But that little girls life is in the balance. Tonight we'll go look for her. I'll get my goons on the case. Now can we please get to smooching?'

I giggled and practically threw myself at him. For the rest of the afternoon we went at it like horny teenagers.

But I was definitely looking forward to what tonight would bring.

 ** _(Later)_**

After a few rounds of makeup sex and a meal of pizza and wings. Me and J went back to his house.

"Well did you idiots find out any information on that little girl I told you about" J said as we walked in.

"Sure did boss, her and that asshole that kidnapped her are hiding out in a cabin in the woods.

"A cabin? God only knows what he's plotting out there" I whispered to J.

"But you gotta give it to him babe. A cabin is the best hide out, it's far from the city, no one can track you on the phone. And the police wont think to look there.. if we have too... we'll kill this son of a bitch."

I gasped once I heard that, But I knew J was right. He definitely deserved it for killing my friend and mother of J's daughter.

"Alright you idiots, good work. I want you to get the car ready and drive me and Scarlett to that cabin in an hour. Babe make yourself pretty ok?'

I nodded and went upstairs to our room.

I was both nervous and excited...I was about to become a stepmom after all..


	40. 40

**_(A/N: Ok let me start off by apologizing. Im sorry I haven't been writing lately. Life hasn't been easy. But on a good note I did get to see the new joker movie and i absolutely loved it. I can see why ppl would walk out of it though. To me you have to have a dark sense of humor to like the movie...or just not be offended by every damn_** ** _. If you haven't seen it I recommend you see it soon!! Anyways thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter as well._**

 ** _*Scarlett's POV*_**

I could feel my hands shaking as I rode in J's van.

"What's the matter babe? You scared of that prick?" J asked.

"No, theses woods are honestly giving me the creeps."

J chuckled, "Oh come-on babe. It's not like the Blair Witch lives out here. Or that creepy ass Slenderman."

"Gee thanks J I feel alot better" I said with a sarcastic groan.

"Chill Scar, were almost there." He said holding my hand.

I tried to do as he said, but the sound of his goons loading their guns in the back seat made me feel super uneasy.

And once I layed eyes on the cabin, my heart began to race so fast that I could feel it in my throat.

"Boss what's the plan?" I heard one of the goons ask.

"I'll tell ya, all I know is that if either of you screw this up I'll paint the fucking walls of that cabin with your blood."

Even though J's goons were wearing clown masks I could still see the fear in their eyes, and one was even shaking in fear.

"Please boss...I have two kids" said the one who was shaking.

J smirked, "What a coincidence. I have a kid of my own. Who knows maybe Scarlett here might carry my next baby very soon."

Hearing that made my whole face burn bright red. And I looked down completely embarrassed.

"Ok the plan is for both of you to hide behind the back of the cabin and stand gaurd. I'll be hiding nearby as well, And that's where you come in babydoll. You go right up to the front door and pretend your lost. Once he lets you inside, I'll charge right in and show him who exactly he's dealing with."

"But..what if he doesn't let me inside?" I asked.

"You do whatever you can to convince him to let you inside. Remember were doing this...for Matilda.

Once I heard J say that, I could feel my eyes widen in shock. Maybe J really did care about his daughter after all.

Giving him a quick kiss, I got out of the car and wlaked twards the cabin. Completely nervous and worried out of my mind. But I knew Tilly's life was in the balance...I had to do this to her!


	41. 41

**_(Still Scarlett's POV)_**

I shivered as the wind blew past me. But I also couldn't tell if I was shaking from the cold or from the anxiety running through veins.

Swallowing my fear, I sighed and knocked as hard as I could on the cabin door.

I nearly jumped back as it slightly opened.

"Can I help you?" Marcus asked.

"Hello sir, I'm so sorry to bother you but my car broke down a few miles down the road. May I please come in an use your phone?" I asked hoping I sounded sincere enough.

He was about to answer, but the sound of Tilly crying made both of us jump.

"Jesus, no matter what I do I can't get thia kid to shut the hell up!" he said in a whiny voice.

"Um, if you let me in sir I'll gladly help you with your baby until my ride comes."

"Fine, anything to shut her the fuck up" he said before letting me inside.

It took every ounce of me to not slap him for saying that. But I knew that if I did id be blowing my cover.

Now that he was in my presence, I was able to study Marcus's features better.

Typical preppy rich white boy, tall, slicked back blonde hair, cold blue eyes. He was dressed in a grey suite that was to expensive for my taste and he had a serious look on his face.

But I could feel those cold eyes roaming every inch of my body.

Probably because of what I was wearing at the moment.

J told me to come off as the poor helpless college girl type. So for this mission, I chose a white long sleeved button up shirt. A black and red checkered skirt, black leggings and red convers. Probably every rich boys biggest fantasy girl.

Anyways, as soon as I was in I walked past Marcus and over to Tilly.

He had her in a small play pin, with stuffed animals and a pink hello kitty blanket inside.

Once she saw me, she had this pleading look on her face. Almost as if she was begging me to rescue her.

"Guess she likes you, ive tried every damn thing I could think of and she still wouldn't settle down for me" said Marcus.

"She's probably just hungry, you got any bottles made for her...Mr?..."

"Marcus, and who are you ma'am?"

"...Letti" I said knowing I could expose my real name.

"Well Letti, I appreciate you helping me with my little Rugrat there. And yes I have bottles for her in the fridge."

I just nodded and walked with Tilly to the kitchen.

While I was there I could see J's goons moving around outside through a window above the kitchen sink.

I told myself to stay calm and just act like everything was okay.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I fed Tilly her bottle and from what I could see she was eating like she hadn't eaten in days.

Eventually she fell asleep in my arms, and I layed her down back into her playpen.

"Good Job Letti, I owe you one" said Marcus flashing me this really creepy and perverted smile.

"Do you mind if I use the phone now?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'm gonna have a jack and coke. Want one?" he asked.

"Just a coke please" I said. I made sure Marcus was out of the room before picking up his house phone and dialing J's number.

"Hey its me... I'm ready."

"That's my girl,...move away from the door..."

That was the last thing I heard before the front door was kicked in!


	42. 42

"What the fuck?" Marcus shouted as he jumped back in suprise.

"Aw im so sorry, I guess I should've knocked first' said J reaching for his knife.

"What the fuck are you doing here you fucking freak!"

J rolled his eyes, "Is fuck the only word in your vocabulary? I figured that a rich boy like you would have been sent to the best schools in gotham.Guess your Daddy didn't do a good job raising your sorry ass."

I could feel my heart racing faster and faster, as Marcus balled his fists up in anger.

"Get the fuck out here! Or I will call my Dad and he will kick your ass, you greasepaint,lipstick wearing motherfucker!"

"Now now, there's no need to be rude Maroni.Look you have something that belongs to me. And I'll leave as soon as I get it."

I gave J a worried look,but he gave me one back that basically said "Just relax babe."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Make yourslef useful and call the police!" he snapped at me.

I shook my head and backed away from them with poor Tilly in my arms.

"Useless fucking slut" I heard Marcus mumble under his breath.

But J must of heard him too because the next thing I knew, there was a knife sticking out of Marcus's right leg. He screamed in pain as he desperately tried to pull the knife free. I shushed a crying Tilly as the floor stained crimson with blood.

"Nobody talks to my girl like that you asshole!" J growled.

"Your..your girl?!...You set me up you fucking bitch! Bet you and your freak thought you could take my money didn't you?'

I scoffed at him, "God J he's such a damn retard."

"Got that right baby doll.Listen here you little asshole, I could care less about your Daddy's precious money. All I want is my little girl."

'...Little girl?...So you were the one who knocked up Maggie?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look asshole im taking her with me. You got a problem with that?!"

Marcus just chuckled in J's face.

"You really think I give a flying fuck about what happens to that snot nosed little brat?! She was a fucking mistake from the start. If Maggie wanted to solve our little problem she would've aborted that little shit when she got the chance."

I was about to tell him off, but J beat me to it.

He gave Marcus a menacing look before pushing the knife deeper into his leg.

"Shut the fuck up! The only one who should've been aborted was you!"

With that said, J took out his gun and shot marcus twice.

Once in the dick and once in the brain.

I gasped as I backed away further with Tilly who was now screaming.

"Scarlett, get the baby out of here. I'll meet you back at the house.'

"But J...what if you get caught?' I asked.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." he said over his shoulder.

I sighed and ran back with tilly to the car. Praying to god that all of us would be brought home safely.


	43. 43

As the goons drove us away from the cabin, I tried to distract myself by just focusing on Tilly.

Even though she was sound asleep in my arms, I couldn't help but bounce her slightly.

"How much further?' I asked.

"Not to much longer Mrs.J' I heard one of the goons say.

"Ha ha, were not married' I said getting annoyed.

They both just chuckled and talked amongst themselves.

Finally we made it back home. As soon as the car door opend, I hurried inside with Tilly.

Running up the stairs, I layed her down on our bed and allowed her to keep sleeping.

I awwed as Blizzard cuddled up next to her as she slept.

But despite all that cuteness, I couldn't help but worry about J.

Pulling out my cell phone, I sent txt after txt to him. But I never got a response.

It wasn't till around 1am that I got some kind clue to what happened to my man but it definitely wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"Scarlett! Get down here!" I sprinted towards the door and left it open just incase Tilly started crying.

Practically jumping down the stairs, I ran into the living room and pushed past everyone.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at what I saw.

 ** _"Good evening Gotham City._**

 ** _This just in, we are getting a report that the notorious Gotham mad man known only as the joker has been taken into captivity thanks to gotham's very own vigalanty BatMan. He was found guilty of murdering Mob Boss Victor Maronis only son Marcus Maroni. The bat supposedly found the clown trying to dump the body into gotham harbor. He will remain behind bars until further notice."_**

Once I heard that, I couldn't hear anything else around me. All I could do was fall to my knees and cry into my hands.

J was slipping from my grasp and there was nothing I could do...No!! I wasn't about to let my man get taken away from me forever!

Getting back onto my feet, I turned towards the goons.

'I'm getting him out of there! But I can't do this alone. Dose J have anyone who can help me?"

Both goons exchanged looks, "Well...He dose have a dad and a brother...you could try them.'

"Well get them on the line! Now!" I snapped.

They did as I asked before I walked back upstairs.

Picking up Tilly, I held onto her and whispered.

"Dont you worry baby, Daddy is gonna be home real soon."

 ** _(...To be continued)_**

 ** _A/N:Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger you guys. But I have a great idea for a sequel already. And I have more ideas I want to work on. But if you have any suggestions you'd like to see in the sequel just let me know in the reviews. Thank you so much for your support.)_**


End file.
